


do u like bread?

by smolyoonoh



Category: Monsta X (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolyoonoh/pseuds/smolyoonoh
Summary: yoo kihyun. a 5'9, 23 year old living in Seoul, South Korea. on his days off from working as a barista at one of his good friend's coffee shop, he likes to harass random people online. keep in mind that he doesn't put his face on his profile. he doesn't want to get tracked down, nor get fired from the job he loves. [but that changes very soon hehehe]





	do u like bread?

yoo kihyun. a 5'9, 23 year old living in Seoul, South Korea. on his days off from working as a barista at one of his good friend's coffee shop, he likes to harass random people online. keep in mind that he doesn't put his face on his profile. he doesn't want to get tracked down, nor get fired from the job he loves. [but that changes very soon hehehe]  
on a saturday evening, kihyun decided to go online and continue his harassing adventures. he stumbled upon a good looking guy, and froze. the guy's looks made kihyun's gay ass self go into shock. "this guy could be a model. look at him! ah he's so handsome? whYYYyy must the universe do this to me" kihyun stressed. kihyun couldn't possibly harass him. i mean? look at him. his pretty eyes, and his precious cheeks. his lips. the dude is practically a god. "look at those lips. i wonder what they can do." he shook his head, trying to focus again. "i shouldn't be thinking about this. maybe his looks are greater than his personality?" he questioned. "alas, i must not let this beautiful god-like creature get in the way of my pride." he uttered in a very humble tone, and clicked on the 'message' button.

yoo-chicken: hi daddi  
yoo-chicken: do u like bread  
kihyun already regretted his decision. he regretted it so much. he usually has better ways to grab someone's attention, but since the beautiful god-like creature was so beautifully god-like, he was feeling extra soft and gay. "that motherfucker", he whispered.  
it took about thirty minutes for the target to reply. in the meantime, kihyun decided to shower & make some tea. he clothed himself while the tea was brewing. minutes and minutes passed. kihyun was ready to sleep, he sleeps early for some odd reason.

chinhyungworm is online

chinhyungworm: who dis  
chinhyungworm: and who doesn't like bread?

kihyun saw his phone light up on his night stand. he finished pulling up his pants, and walked closer to the locked phone on the night stand. "could it be mr. god-like?" his face lit up when he saw that indeed, it was 'mr. god-like'. with the biggest smile on his face, he immediately unlocked his phone.

yoo-chicken is online

yoo-chicken: idk, maybe satan?  
yoo-chicken: satan hates bread  
yoo-chicken: i believe it  
chinhyungworm: maybe i'm satan :0  
yoo-chicken: oh no  
yoo-chicken: should i call the police? summon god?  
yoo-chicken: THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU  
chinhyungworm: you're weird  
chinhyungworm: i don't like it  
yoo-chicken: then why did you text back? you obviously like something about mE *winky wonky*  
yoo-chicken: am i right papi?  
chinhyungworm: first of all, i was bored & curious as to why a random person would ask if i liked bread  
chinhyungworm: second of all, i don't know what you look like at all. you could be a 50 year old creep sitting behind his computer in his crusty boxers.  
yoo-chicken: wow  
yoo-chicken: you're a pretty blunt person, huh?  
yoo-chicken: bLUnTS  
yoo-chicken: 420 BLAZE IT  
chinhyungworm: seriously why haven't i blocked you yet  
yoo-chicken: soRrY  
yoo-chicken: you're mean ):  
chinhyungworm: show me what you look like & maybe i'll be nice  
yoo-chicken: ok  
yoo-chicken: wait  
yoo-chicken: shouldn't i tell you my name first?  
chinhyungworm: sure  
yoo-chicken: it's kihyun  
yoo-chicken: but u can call me paPi  
yoo-chicken: sorry getting weird again  
chinhyungworm: u know what  
chinhyungworm: i'm tired  
chinhyungworm: in general & of ur bullshit lol  
chinhyungworm: i'm gonna go  
yoo-chicken: shall we continue this next time?  
chinhyungworm: we'll see  
yoo-chicken: night

chinhyungworm is offline

**Author's Note:**

> comment suggestions & feedback !!


End file.
